1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display panel, an assembling method thereof, and a liquid crystal display (LCD), in particular, to a display panel having at least one testing line, an assembling method thereof, and an LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
With the maturation of the photoelectric technology and semiconductor manufacturing technology in recent years, flat panel displays have been developed vigorously. Due to the advantages of a low voltage, no radiation, light weight, small volume, and the like, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have gradually replaced the conventional cathode-ray tube (CRT) displays to become the mainstream of display products in recent years. An LCD mainly includes a display panel, a liquid crystal layer, and a backlight module. The display panel includes an upper substrate and a lower substrate, and the liquid crystal layer is sandwiched between the two substrates.
Generally, when manufacturing a display panel, in order to achieve the purpose of mass production, a single main substrate includes a plurality of substrates in size and is cut into a plurality of substrates after being tested and repaired. Specifically, FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic top views of partial regions of a conventional main substrate. Referring to FIG. 1A, a main substrate 10A not only includes a plurality of substrates 12, but also includes a plurality of testing lines 14 for transmitting the test signals for a test on the substrates 12. After the substrates 12 have been tested, the testing lines 14 need to be disconnected, so that the substrates 12 operate independently. Since the disconnected testing lines 14 are floating, they may have influence on signals and image quality of the display panel. In most designs of the display panel, the testing lines 14 are configured on the regions of the main substrate 10A that can be cut out, for example, scribe lines 16. In this way, an available area of the main substrate 10A that can be utilized is limited. Moreover, additional steps may be added in the cutting process to cut off the regions where the testing lines 14 are located. The above two cases are both disadvantageous for improving the yield and reducing the production cost.
In addition, when manufacturing a small and medium-size display panel, in order to increase the number of substrates 12 generated by cutting the single main substrate 10A, the testing lines 14 are even designed at inner regions of the substrates 12. As shown in FIG. 1B, when a main substrate 10B is cut into substrates 12, the testing lines 14 still remain inside the substrates 12, i.e., corresponding to an inactive area R of the display panel which does not display images. Therefore, the testing lines 14 do not need to be configured on the scribe lines (as shown in FIG. 1A), so as to reduce the cutting steps of the single main substrate 10B. However, the disconnected testing lines 14 are still floating and are much adjacent to terminal portions or circuit regions of the substrates 12, thereby increasing the possibility of being interfered with the signals and the image quality of the display panel.